


A Hard Nights' Noon

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma and Regina have an agreement for days when night shifts end. Established SQ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrrdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrrdee/gifts).



Emma was sleeping after her fifth and final night shift of the week. It was noon; Henry was at school and Regina was supposed to be at work. But on days like this Regina cleared her afternoon and came home early - they had an agreement.

Regina slipped into the bedroom and started to undress. Emma was burrowed under the pillows, snoring lightly. Part of the agreement was that Regina woke her the same way every time. Soon Regina joined Emma in bed and gently turned her over. Emma smiled but didn't open her eyes - she knew what Regina would do next.

"Good morning, beautiful," Regina said as she softly kissed her lips. Emma held her tight for a while and enjoyed the feel of Regina on top of her. Then she let her go and Regina started to crawl upwards. Soon she was lowering herself on Emma's waiting mouth.

Emma moaned, she loved the feel of Regina's pussy in her mouth. Regina was already so slick; the night shifts made sure they were both desperate for each other. It didn't take long for Regina to come so, so hard on Emma's face.

This was the best way to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @angstbot for nudging me to write.


End file.
